The Jolly Wrench Vigilante
by TheBarfly001
Summary: <html><head></head>Dusty disappears one night, leaving his friends and wife Ishani in disbelief. Five years later, crazy things start to happen due to the actions of a vigilante. *Note* I've made each chapter into a drabble to make the story even more enigmatic. Also the cover image was done by fellow fanficer Sonatawind.</html>
1. Dusty's Disappearance

The moon was full and bright as Maru kept on working on Windlifter. The green helicopter shifted a little as he kept on thinking about how Dusty had managed to survive that crash. "Dusty amazes me, even to this day.", he said to Maru, "He always want to push himself." Maru simply replied, "That's what happens when you're young." Windlifter chuckled at this. Then a report on the TV came one. "This just in. Former air racer and firefighter Dusty Crophopper has just disappeared off the coast of Alaska." Their eyes widened. "Dusty, you moron!", Maru yelled in complete anger.


	2. Two Pink Lines

Cabbie stood parked in front of Maru's shop. The old military plane waited anxiously for Dipper to roll out when she was done with her. It had been five years since Dusty had become a firefighter, switched to the International Ice Patrol, and then disappeared while on a routine flight. Cabbie mourned the loss very greatly. While he was thinking, Dipper was inside with Dynamite, with Maru out on break. Dynamite had to do a very special test for Dipper, and once she was done, she told Dipper the news. Dipper rolled out and told Cabbie, who listened. "I'm pregnant."


	3. The Jolly Wrench Strikes!

It was late at night in Propwash Junction. Everybody was asleep in their homes, recharging for the next morning. However, twenty miles away on a deserted road, a group of street racers were wreaking havoc. Race after race, they would not stop. Soon, police cars came and the chase started. Winding through the mountains, the chase progressed even further. The police started to lose the racers, but that changed. One officer heard a whining of an engine in the air. He looked up to see a black plane with flashing lights. The plane dropped oil, making the racers lose control.


	4. Analyzing and Mourning

Skipper kept looking through the video obtained from the dash cam of a police car. The video showed an airplane dumping oil on the road in front of street racers the previous night. The old corsair was still distraught at what might have happened to his young student. It was preventing from doing his job effectively. Sparky then rolled up to him. "You're not the only one, you know.", he whispered to Skipper. Sparky pointed to the window and Skipper saw Ishani parked on the tarmac. She was looking out into fields, reminding her of India. Then she started crying.


	5. Airstrike on ISIS

Location: Damascus, Syria

Time: 20:00

In the city of Damascus, fighting was going on between ISIS and US forces. Bravo and Echo were circling the city, waiting to strike. Then Bravo noticed a speck of black appear to his right. "Look!", he yelled to his wingman. Echo also took notice. The black speck appeared to be a plane with two pontoons and straight wings. Circling the ISIS militants, the plane dropped oil, closing them off. He then pulled up, did a half Cuban eight, and dived towards them. Then he started firing incendiary rounds which hit the oil, igniting it.


	6. News Coverage

El Chu was watching television with his wife Rochelle. They watching CNN about what had just happened in the Middle East. A reporter was covering it. "This is Anderson Minicooper coming to you live from the newsroom. Just now in Damascus, witnesses on the ground as well as in the air saw an unknown aircraft drop oil around a group of ISIS militants. Then the plane set fire to it with incendiary rounds. Trapped, the militants surrendered." Then a photo of the attack showed the outline of a black plane with the piston and cross wrenches on his nose firing.


	7. Crash Landing

Bravo and Echo were out on the deck of the Flysenhower late at night. The two jets were assigned to just roll around and check for any discrepancies within the ship's structure. Then the klaxon sounded. "Attention all engines on deck. Unknown aircraft approaching our airspace. The aircraft is on fire and is headed towards the carrier. Prepare for an emergency landing." Pitties started to drive around, preparing the arresting wires and the barricade. The unknown aircraft turned out to be the same one that had attacked the ISIS militants. He crashed onto the deck of the carrier, flames erupting.


	8. Military All Around

Washington D.C. was certainly bustling during its normal routine. At the Pentagon however, there was a meeting taking place, involving top generals. "The mystery vigilante who attacked the militants crashed on the Flysenhower last night because of a broken fuel line.", one general said. "Then I order him to be fixed up.", the top commander said, "I want to meet him ASAP." He got up and the rest of them did so. They saluted each other and the meeting was over. A mile away, the President hung up his phone and waited. He also wanted to meet the Jolly Wrench.


	9. Oval Office Offer

The Jolly Wrench waited in the Oval Office for the President to come in. The black airplane shifted his pontoons anxiously, the minutes going by. Suddenly the door opened, and a black car with the presidential logo drove in. Wrench looked at him with his blue eyes in respect. "Good morning.", the President greeted him. Wrench just nodded, not wanting to make his voice recognizable. "You don't need to greet me back.", the President added with a smile, "Due to your acts of patriotism, I will offer you a position. How about SEAL Team Six?" Wrench's jaw dropped with astonishment.


	10. The Gunman

Dottie was working in her shop while paying attention to the screen in front of her. She was watching a newscast about a newly leaked photo of the Jolly Wrench. On the screen, the new photo showed both of this pontoons as usual. However, something else caught her eye. The photo showed his canopy for the first time. Even though it was a silhouette, she recognized the outline and exclaimed, "Dusty, you son of a…!" "BOOM!" A loud explosion rocked the town as gunfire soon erupted. Some yelled, "Oh, Chrysler! Run for your lives, everyone! Now! It's Eric Matthew Frein!"


	11. Prelude to Battle

Wrench joined the other members of SEAL Team Six, eager to learn how they worked. "Once again, I'm the trainee.", he thought to himself, inside the building for the weapons. Then the klaxon sounded. "SEAL Team Six, you are to be deployed to Propwash Junction. Wanted fugitive Eric Matthew Frein has just taken over the town with no loss of life." Wrench jolted at that piece of news. "Oh, no! Ishani!", his mind screamed. Fully loaded with weapons, Wrench started his engine and taxied to the runway of the military base. The others soon followed by boarding a cargo plane.


	12. Attack and Resurgence

Wrench was flying with the cargo plane, and soon they were over the town. The cargo plane's door opened and the SEALs jumped out. Wrench saw the gunman taking a gun and he started to open fire on the two planes. Then the gunman pointed the gun at Ishani. "No!", Wrench yelled. The plane opened fire, the bullets going in small bursts. Ishani took her chance and sped off, leaving the gunman to his fate once and for all. Wrench landed minutes later. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Ishani behind the ruptured. They then stared at each other. "Dusty?"


	13. Strained Relationships

"How could you just…disappear?!", Ishani yelled at Dusty, who she recognized immediately upon seeing him. Dusty replied, "I wanted to become air racer in order to become a firefighter in order to become a vigilante." Ishani fumed even more. "No, Dusty! I did not deserve to wait in anguish for your fate for five grueling years.", she snapped coldly and rolled off, tears coming down her nose. Dusty turned to look at her. That was he noticed Dottie, Chug, Sparky, and lastly Skipper. The old corsair looked at Dusty with a solemn expression. In him, Skipper saw a tough soldier.


	14. Never Again

Ishani looked out towards the open fields. "How could he just do that?", she thought to herself. "Why would my husband disappear from the woman that's supported him through everything?" Then her eyes widened in realization. "He didn't…trust me with his plan." Tear started streaming down her nose. "Of all the dangerous things he's done in the past…this has to be the most dangerous of all." She rolled back towards her hangar. As she did, she saw Dusty in front of her. Ishani rolled backward, but Dusty rolled forwards and kissed her nose. "Never again will I leave you, Ishani."


End file.
